Freechamp - I want love for Christmas
by LMC98
Summary: I think I'm going to have to continue this one! I apologise for the length but enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Freechamp – I want love for Christmas. (This is very long I apologise and the way I've left it I think there might need to be a sequel that will hopefully turn out with a happy ending for everyone! Enjoy, it's a bit of a crazy one!)

Rain was pounding down in and around Holby – it was a cold Monday morning in the middle of November and the ED staff were all counting down the days to the Christmas holidays.

Rita's car had broken down earlier last week so she had been walking to work since, this morning she was equip with a large winter coat and golf umbrella, fighting the winds and she trekked to work. She reached the hospital car park were she saw Max and Zoe arriving together and Connie just pulling up in her Mercedes. Rita shot daggers in Connie's direction as she stepped out of her car looking fine, pristine and most importantly dry. Rita was very jealous as she herself had makeup streaming down her face and looked like a windswept dog.

I hate that woman – Rita thought, how can she stay looking so amazing even in this weather!.

Rita entered reception, lowered and closed her umbrella and made her way to the staff room. There was a new notice posted on the board in the corner of the room which read: Pre Christmas drinks Dec 1st in the pub, you know what pub, be there or be square! All invited! – and a small picture of a Christmas tree followed. It looked like the work of Loftys.

Oh just what I need - Rita thought to herself, another party, another Christmas and I'll be alone once again.

.

The day of the Christmas party soon came around and the majority of the ED staff had dates and a lot who didn't had just planned on not going i.e. Rita herself.

'You better coming tonight' Lofty smiled at Rita.

'I think I'm just going to give it a miss' Rita tried a smile.

'Oh come on, it's not like there's anything better to do around here, the weathers been shit for weeks' Lofty tried.

'I'll see what I can do' Rita lied.

Zoe, Max, Mac, Lily, Honey, Ethan and Cal had all just clocked off and we're making there way to the pub. Connie remained in her office and Rita sat in the staff room holding a change of clothes debating attending the party. She opened her locker and took out a large bottle of red, took a mug from the sink and poured herself a cup.

Tess, Charlie, Ian and Dixie had now clocked off and we're headed for the pub.

Connie was finishing up some files when she noticed across from her office she could see Rita sat in the staff room alone and wondered why she hadn't yet gone home as her shift was supposed to have finished 10minutes ago yet she still remained in scrubs.

Connie put the last of her files away and grabbed her coat and bag. She walked towards the staff room and merely said 'Rita?'.

Rita turned to see Connie stood in the door way, she tutted and shook her head and then turned straight back around, 'Go away Connie' she blurted.

'Well there's no need for pure rudeness now is there Sister Freeman, where's your Christmas spirit?'

'It must have ran away with yours when you lengthened the Christmas hours on the rotas once again' Rita rolled her eyes, 'Don't you have a party to attend?' Rita enquired.

'Yes I'm making my way over there now for a red wine or two, are you coming across?'

'Well I was thinking about it…but now, I'd rather not' Rita said.

'Oh don't be so petty and just come for a drink' Connie hissed, 'it's Christmas and it's not like you're going to be doing much else tonight is it?' Connie walked away.

.

Rita downed the last of her wine and was feeling slightly tipsy – I will go she thought, and I'll show everyone how much fun I can really have.

Rita was on a high, she grabbed her things, got changed and made her way over to the pub. She was to go in and see how many drinks she'd get bought for herself, she was a woman on a mission. As she arrived she noticed Max and Zoe outside smoking down the alley and she could see the rest of the ED staff all sat drinking together through the window. She walked in and straight to the bar where she blagged a drink from a slightly drunk Lofty.

'Thank you' she smiled whilst staggering outside with a new glass of red as she didn't want to sit with the rest of the staff as she felt the wine she had previously drunk going to her head.

.

'Excuse me, I better be off' Connie smiled, 'have a good night everyone and have a drink on me' Connie opened her purse and left £40 smack down on the table.

'Wow'

'Woah'

'Thanks Connie'

'Good night'

'Bye and thank you Mrs Beauchamp' the ED staff chorused a lot of thankful remarks and watched as Connie strutted out of the pub passing Zoe and Max coming back in as she left.

Connie was about to enter her car but just before glanced back towards the pub to where she saw Rita sat alone in the alley siding it. Connie hated her guts but wouldn't of forgiven herself if Rita woke up in A&E or even dead so she walked over to her to see if she was okay.

'Rita, it's Connie'

'Urgh' Rita just moaned and hung her head.

'Come on I'm trying to help you here so help yourself and get up you incompetent woman' Connie insisted grabbing Rita's hand and pulling her to her feet.

Rita wobbled and fell into Connie, 'I really admire you you know' Rita exclaimed.

'Okay, that's lovely now if we could get you home' Connie was trying to help.

Rita's head raised and looked at Connie 'I'm sorry we're not friends…I envy you, but seriously sort the rotas' Rita kept standing and then falling into Connie over and over.

'Okay Rita I'll see what I can do now come on' Connie persisted.

'Thankyou Mrs B!' Rita blurted, ' you're the best' Rita hugged Connie dramatically and fell in and out of sleep as Connie tried to walk Rita to her car. Connie merely patted Rita's back and rolled her eyes.

'Come on you'll regret this in the morning, you're never nice to me, now get in the car' Connie pointed.

'Hmmm' Rita laughed to herself absolutely oblivious to how she was acting.

'Rita just get in the car, you're pissed silly and you're making no sense. Move.' Connie warned.

'Ooo I'm sorry' Rita said sarcastically and without warning placed a kiss on Connies lips.

Connie didn't move for a moment and then slowly withdrew herself in shock,'For goodness sake if you weren't regretting the night already you will be now tomorrow morning Rita' Connie brushed her off.

Connie hauled a now sleeping Rita into her car and just drove to her house as she was unsure of where Rita actually lived and didn't want to wake her now she'd settled.

They reached Connies house and Connie practically carried Rita inside and hauled her on to her sofa, she found a blanket and pillow, settled Rita and then went to bed herself. Just before getting into bed she checked her own and Rita's rota to check if they where in work tomorrow which Connie kind of knew she already wasn't but double checked Rita's and thankfully she wasn't either. She would of been hung over to fuck.

.

Connie woke pretty early, went downstairs to check on a still sleeping Rita, jumped in the shower, got dressed and made herself a coffee. She just sat in the living room waiting for Rita to move.

Half an hour later Rita finally started to show signs of life and when she didn't realise where she was she immediately sat up and looked around and eventually saw Connie sat staring back at her.

'About time' Connie exclaimed.

'Where the hell am I? What happened?' Rita had loads of unanswered questions.

'You got drunk beyond belief and I brought you back here before any else saw the fool you were making of yourself, I would've taken you home but you fell asleep as soon as you got in my car and I didn't want you choking on your own vomit because I'd have had no one to nag at work' Connie explained sarcastically.

'Uh…er…well thanks…thank you' Rita was grateful but didn't know what to say as she honestly didn't think she would've done the same if the tables had been turned.

'Can you remember much from last night?' Connie enquired, taking a sip of her drink with her eyes looking over the rim of the cup.

Rita was waking up more and more and then that's when she realised a lot of things came flooding back to her and then she just remembered kissing someone down the alley, but who? She thought, that's when she asked – 'Connie where did you find me last night?'.

'Down the alley, I think you had some sense not too parade drunk into the pub' Connie remarked.

Shit – 'and what about you, where you drunk?' Rita asked.

'I had to drive back here didn't I?' Connie proved, 'I only had the one glass of red in the end' Connie had continued, 'would you like a coffee to sober up?'.

'Well…yes please if you wouldn't mind' Rita replied as Connie left the room and made a fresh cup for herself and one for Rita. Rita hung her head in her hands and wondered could it really be she had kissed Connie last night, she couldn't remember Connies reaction if so and was there more? Rita didn't know what to think.

Connie rentered the room and placed two cups on the coffee table but changed her position and went to sit with Rita on the sofa now she had woken up and was sat up. There where moments of silence that passed. Connie was obviously thinking Connie 1 Rita 0 as she knew Rita knew that she knew etc etc…about the kiss.

Connie tossed her hair back and rested her head on her arm.

Is she flirting, did something else happen? I'm so confused! No she's straight? Isn't she? Rita's thoughts muddled round her head as the two women still sat in silence with only the occasional sip of a drink.

'Erm Connie?' Rita questioned.

'Yes' Connie replied almost immediate with a smirk on her face.

'Well…no it doesn't matter' rita ended.

'Go on' Connie insisted moving her hand closer to Ritas leg not removing her eyes from Rita's.

Rita looked back and began to lean in towards Connie and tilted her head ever so slowly. Then Connie placed one finger on Rita's lips and merely whispered in her ear 'No, nothing else happened last night, and you kissed me, remember now?'.

Rita and Connie pulled apart before anything could happen, Rita stood up flushed with red across her face, grabbed her things which she could see and said 'I really appreciate you looking after me, thank you for everything, I'll be heading home now'.

'Rita come on, how are you going to get home in this weather'

'That's okay I'll get the bus' and with this Rita left and Connie thought, feisty and quite a good kisser, but I couldn't Connie smirked to herself.

.

The weekend passed and Monday soon enough came round when Connie and Rita were to be on the same shift. Only 2 more weeks and the Christmas holidays would come and their hours would somewhat be reduced.

Connie arrived first and went immediately to her office and watched as the other ED staff began to arrive and then she saw Rita scurry into the staff room along with some of the others.

Rita looked good this morning, her hair was done nice and it was clear her car was back in working order as the weather was still poor in Holby.

Connie left her office and Dixie came running in with a young male on a trolley, 'this is Carl, approximately 16, he blacked out before he could say his age, he was hit by a car going approximately 40mph GCS is good, no blocked airways, bp is 130 over 50 and he was KOd at the scene. He's only regained consciousness once and muttered 'Carl', he's been given 5mg of morphine'.

'Thanks Dixie' Connie smiled, 'Okay Nurse Freeman can I get some assistance over here?' Connie deliberately asked her and Rita agreed not wanting to make a scene. As they pushed the trolley through to resus Rita's mind was else where and then Connie purposely brushed her hand upon Rita's which caught her attention and made Rita stare, Connie continued as if everything was normal.

'Okay he's arrested' Zoe made everyone aware 'start CPR', Zoe began whilst everyone else watched on.

'Okay I'll take over, excuse me' Connie said whilst brushing behind Rita and placing a hand to move her on her lower back.

Connie began and all eyes where on her including Rita's. Is she doing this deliberately or am I just paranoid – Rita questioned her own judgment.

'Okay he's stable, good work Connie' Zoe informed 'Cal and Ethan can you come and take over please'. With this Connie took off her gloves and strutted out of resus with her louboutins clicking against the hard floor. Rita followed her and caught up.

'Good work in there Mrs Beauchamp, you're hard work doesn't go unnoticed' Rita insinuated and thought she had one up on Connie.

.

The day passed pretty quickly after that and just with an hour to go before the end of the shift…

'Rita' Lofty said, 'Connie wants a word in her office and it doesn't sound good'.

Rita tried to hide her expression and just rolled her eyes.

'Sounds dangerous' Robyn added and just laughed trying to make light of the situation.

.

Rita knocked on the door.

'Come in' Connie replied.

'I heard you wanted to see me'

'Ah yes, I've looked over your nurses Christmas hours like you said were unacceptable the other night, I'm not sure you can remember the confrontation. However I'm sure you'll be happy to know they've been reduced'. Connie handed her a sheet of paper showing the hours again touching Rita's hand lightly as the exchange took place.

'Thanks, I'll show the others. Was there anything else?'

'No that's all' Connie put her eyes to her work and pursed her lips, knowing this would irritate Rita who was waiting for an explanation to Connies recent behaviour.

Without warning Rita took a seat opposite Connie ' are you one hundred percent sure there's nothing else you'd like to explain' Rita asked.

'No there's nothing' Connie continued eyes down smirking at the thought in her head, she tapped her pen against the table and slowly looked up. 'Why are you still here?' Connie was becoming hot under the collar as this wasn't how she'd planned out at Rita actually confronting her.

'You know exactly why Connie! Resus! All the other nurses that were available and you choose me! Then when we are actually in resus…what the hell was that about' Rita burst.

'I don't know what you're talking about or insinuating Nurse Freeman and quite frankly you are insulting my authority to choose a nurse. I am clinical lead of this place in case you'd forgotten so I'm pretty sure the decision is mine' Connie stood up hands on hips ' the door is that way' she pointed.

Rita stood up made her way over to Connie and held her arm, she began to lean in for kiss once again and Connie couldn't resist any longer and did the same. At the last moment Rita pulled away, 'Now you know how it feels' Rita smirked and walked towards the door.

'Rita wait' Connie was hot on her heels and just as Rita opened the door Connie slammed it shut to stop her leaving.

'Connie what…' Connie pushed her lips up against Rita's and stopped her mid sentence, they broke for breath 'are you doing?' Rita finished.

'You started this' Connie made her aware.

'Yes when I was drunk, not in work…not harassing you whilst in work' Rita tried to be angry but couldn't stop looking into Connies eyes.

'Go then I don't care' Connie laughed and turned away walking to her desk.

Rita held her hand towards the door and turned the key to lock it. Connie smirked at the sound of the key and turned once again towards Rita whilst sitting on the edge of her desk.

'I take it you're staying for a while' Connie teased and Rita walked straight up towards Connie and grabbed her face pressing her lips into Connies. Connie took her hands and placed them around Rita's waist, returning the kiss. Connie pulled herself further onto the desk, wrapping her legs around a standing Rita making her skirt rise ever so slightly. Rita picked Connie up and slammed her into a wall and then through her down on the sofa in the room. Rita straddled Connie on top whilst Connie made slight moans as Rita continued to kiss her lips and neck.

'Rita, rita' Connie groaned not wanting to stop but knowing she had to leave, 'we'll continue this later' Connie bit down on Rita's neck and slowly began to sit up with Rita still sat straddled now on her knee. Rita gained control again and continued to kiss Connie and began to unbutton her shirt and kiss her neck and breasts.

*knock

'Rita sh, move!' Connie pushed Rita aside and buttoned up her shirt, she smoothed her hair and opened the door slightly ajar.

'Connie…Mrs Beauchamp is everything okay in there? We need you on resus but didn't want to disturb you as you were speaking to Rita' Lofty clumsily informed her.

'Okay I'll come now…Ri…Nurse Freeman if you could wait in here I still have some things to address' Connie asked and then followed Lofty sharply to resus.

.

Fifteen minutes passed at Rita was just sat, with nothing to do. She stood up grabbed a pen and paper and left a note.

Connie, I have a job to do. I finish in 30minutes, I'll meet you here, R

Rita debated her full name and a kiss but what if someone saw she thought so she just left it at that and left the room.

She finished her shift and made her way back to Connies office with bag and coat in hand and entered.

'I told you to stay in here' Connie blurted, whilst closing the door behind Rita.

'Well there where patients that needed seeing'

'We where having a meeting'

'Well I wouldn't call it that, would you?' Rita teased but insisted.

'You think this is funny Nurse Freeman' Connie stood behind Rita whispering in her ear with one hand on Rita's shoulder and one sliding down her back, Connie began to suck on Rita's neck, 'I guess…I'm just going to have to punish you' Connie finished.

Rita tried to fight the lust 'this is wrong Connie, we shouldn't be doing this'.

'Stop me then'

Rita turned and pushed Connie against the door whilst locking lips with one another the hands and bodies collided to one.

'I'll see you tomorrow Mrs Beauchamp' Rita finally said and picked up her things and left with a huge grin spreading across her face. Connie was left wondering if the two enemies where actually going to have anything out of this or if hey we're both just playing a game to score points with one another.

.

The weather had finally cleared up the next morning – no rain, just a few grey clouds in the sky. Rita decided to walk in so grabbed her coat and touched her makeup in her hall way mirror before leaving the house. That's when she noticed the two massive love bites parading on her neck. Shit – she thought. She grabbed her foundation and smothered it on her neck blending it in with her face and chin all to one. They were still completely visible but Rita needed to get walking if she was to get to work. Rita arrived at the ED and she noticed Connies car was already parked in her usual spot of the car park. She entered and walked to the staff room, took off her coat and changed into her scrubs. Lofty, Robyn and Dylan were sat having a coffee and Rita decided to join.

'You alright Rita?' Lofty smiled.

'Yes thank you Lofty' Rita smiled back.

'Did Connie have much to say yesterday?' Robyn winced at the thought of a bollocking from Mrs Beauchamp.

'She was just discussing hours with me and saying how she's finally lessened us nurses hours over Christmas' Rita rolled her eyes.

'Well even so it looked like last night made up for it for you' Dylan pointed out Rita's love bites and he left the room.

'Rita freeman you dirty minx, come on spill who was it?' Lofty winked and Robyn joined in.

'Oh it's no one you know' Rita tried to laugh them off.

Connie entered, 'what's going on in here aren't your shifts meant to of started, that's on the ED floor not in the staff room having a mothers meeting'.

'Yeah sorry Mrs Beauchamp' they all chorused.

'Well I'm still waiting for your excuses' Connie folded her arms.

'We um…we were just joking with Rita about her love life' lofty blurted.

'Lofty!' Rita pushed him and lowered her hand holding the bridge of her nose in disbelief.

Robyn let out a small laugh and Connie just pursed her lips and scoured her eyes across the three of them.

'I see they were making fun of those large marks on your neck that don't really go unnoticed now do they even though I can see the huge amount of effort and foundation applied to try and cover them up' Connie just looked cool as ice.

Robyn and Lofty were trying not to laugh.

'Keep your private life private nurse freeman, now to work all of you' Connie turned and left.

'Rita, Rita, Rita' lofty and Robyn were in hysterics.

'It's really not funny' Rita tried not to smile.

.

The shift passed pretty quickly and Rita decided to join the others for a drink in the pub avoiding Connie due to the earlier situation, Rita didn't know where she stood and didn't know if Connie had thought that she'd told the others about them which obviously she hadn't.

Rita went for a breather outside and stood watching the sky with a glass red wine when she noticed Connie emerging from the ED.

'Hey stranger' Connie said walking towards Rita, 'have you been avoiding me?'.

'I don't know what this is between us Connie and earlier… Well I didn't tell them if that's what you're wondering' Rita was mumbling.

'This…it's just…this' Connie teased, 'and as for earlier I never thought for a minute that you did tell them anything'.

'I'm being serious Connie…if this is just a joke to you… Or a game, I'm not interested'

'Rita' Connie took the glass of wine from her hands, took a sip and placed it on a nearby table, 'if it was a game would I do this' Connie grabbed Rita's hand and pulled her into the alley pushing her against the wall and holding her hands up high above her head whilst placing her lips to Rita's. They both then heard two voices, approaching and quickly turned to see Max and Zoe staring back at them. Connie and Rita separated quickly and no one knew what to say.

.

The next morning.

'Okay this is Delilah, she collapsed at her home suffering with chest pain and was KOd at the scene. She has since regained consciousness and has been given 5mg of morphine for the pain' Dixie explained.

Connie was today working with Zoe, Rita and Max grabbed the door open so the trolley could be pushed through to resus, Zoe and Max just gave each other a look.

'Nurse Freeman can you check her airways please' Connie instructed, 'Dr Hanna I'd like you to check that her pupils aren't dilated', Connie moved backwards and knocked Rita.

'Sorry' Rita quickly blurted.

Connie just nodded and Zoe just looked at them both, 'Zoe after you're finished can we have a word in my office' Connie asked and Zoe agreed.

.

*knock

'Come in' Connie replied.

'Look Connie, I know exactly what you're going to say and there's nothing you have to tell me, my lips are sealed, we saw nothing blah blah… Are we done, there's more important things like saving patients lives rather than your rendezvous' Zoe rushed.

Connie was speechless and just flushed ever so slightly, 'well thank you Dr Hanna for that little speech and good work out there, you may go'.

Zoe just shrugged her shoulders, raised her hands and muttered under her breath. She left and Rita entered, Zoe just pursed her lips as she held the door open for Rita 'don't worry you're little secrets safe with me'.

.

'If this is ever going to work we don't need half of the ED staff finding out' Rita insisted.

'You have no idea how hard that conversation was for me too, I just had to drop my authority and be ridiculed in front of Zoe and her disapproving looks, but just remember you started this'.

'You were the one that kissed me last night and before then you could of stopped me!' Rita reminded Connie.

'Yes I know, I'm sorry'' Connie insisted, 'come here' she smiled.

Rita walked towards Connie and sat perched on the desk with her - both women facing forwards.

'It was pretty funny though you know' Connie smirked.

'What?' Rita looked confused.

'Their faces last night, what a picture! Of all the things they could've seen…I bet they weren't expecting that' both Connie and Rita let out a laugh.

Connie placed her hand on Rita's 'I want this…us to work. Meet me after work and we'll go back to mine' Connie tried.

'This is all so new for me' Rita said 'we'll take things slow and see where this goes' Rita smiled and kissed Connie before leaving the office.

.

Rita and Connie met in reception after there shift and walked to Connies car, Rita had walked in early in the morning once again so her car remained at home. They entered and drove to Connies house only to be seen driving off by Zoe and Max who already knew about them and were smoking in their usual spot.

Once at Connies the two women opened a bottle of red and spoke amongst themselves.

'Connie how have we even gotten here?' Rita questioned 'we've been enemies for the majority first part of the year'.

'Well it makes us more interesting, doesn't it' Connie winked trying to add fun to the seriousness.

'You've never been like this, I've never seen you so…caring and well fun before' Rita blurted.

Connie laughed 'I am nice when I set my eyes on something' she moved closer to Rita and took her hand and lead her upstairs.

.

The next morning Rita woke first and found what must've been Connies dressing gown and placed it on over her naked body and went to make two cups of coffee. Rita was still downstairs as Connie began to wake and reached across her bed to find Rita wasn't there. Connie then heard Rita footsteps and the bedroom door opened.

'Room service' Rita joked as she saw Connie was now awake.

Connie smiled ' thank you' Taking a cup from Rita.

'We've got to be in in 2hours' Rita muttered taking her own cup and getting back into bed.

'Unfortunately yes I know, what I wouldn't give to have more days off once in a while' Connie laughed 'hey is that my dressing gown' Connie reached across placing her hands all over Rita.

'Be careful hot drink' Rita teased and placed her cup on the bed side table whilst Connie did the same.

Connies hands slipped under the soft dressing gown and found Rita's naked body – the two women were only separated by the sound of Connies late alarm clock ringing out from her phone.

.

At the ED Connie and Rita were getting on with their own shifts and patients and when together often got the odd look from Max and Zoe who just smiled at them wondering if they were actually together.

Rita and Zoe were just finishing with a patient when Connie slipped past, 'excuse me' she smiled brushing Rita's arm.

'What's the deal with you two?' Zoe asked Rita as there patient was discharged and Connie walked to her office.

'I'd be lying if I told you I knew…but we're happy' Rita smiled and spoke quietly.

.

The end of the shift finally came and they Rita and Connie only had one more shift until there's hours were cut and there official Christmas holidays started. They decided to go to the pub to celebrate, were the majority of the ED staff were there doing the same having more Christmas drinks.

Connie and Rita found a quiet table in the corner of the main room and sat with two red wines.

'Do you have any plans for Christmas Rita?' Connie questioned, hoping she didn't so she could spend it with her.

'I was just going to go to my parents for the day like usual and meet with my sister and her family' Rita replied, 'you're very welcome to join me?' Rita finished.

'No I wouldn't want to intrude' Connie tried to be polite but the thought of meeting Rita's family startled Connie so much and she wasn't ready to commit so much just yet, she was scared they wouldn't like her or that something would ruin what she had with Rita. 'After this drink I think I'm going to get an early night…but I'll see you tomorrow' Connie just wanted to get home and be on her own, she knew Christmas was going to be lonely with no one in her life especially with Grace spending her first ever Christmas in New York.

Connie left pretty quickly and Rita remain seated. Rita finished her drink and seen as though she had no company decided she was to call it a night. She headed to the door and she saw Dixie standing outside beside the alley.

'Eh up, you alright Reet' Dixie smiled.

'No not really' Rita honestly replied, 'I haven't told anyone this but I've been seeing someone and I don't think they're serious about me Dixie'.

'Oh Rita! Who could say no to you you're beautiful!' Dixie was slightly drunk but meant every word.

'Thank you Dixie, you're my best friend you know that right?'

'Of course I do, come here you' Dixie pulled on Rita's arm and wrapped her arms around her giving her friend the biggest hug. They pulled a part and both caught glance of the mistletoe parading above their heads. Both were slightly tipsy and caught a glimpse of lust in one another's eyes like they had seen when they had first and last kissed over a year ago now. Without thinking their lips collided but it was all over in a matter of seconds. And like before both were stunned to silence until Rita broke it…

'Dixie…' She started. 'I'm seeing Connie'.

Dixie left without saying another word and Rita left for home.

.

Rita woke early the next morning but couldn't bring herself to get up as thoughts from last night with both Connie and Dixie paraded around her head. She couldn't decide as to wether Connie was serious about what they had and now she didn't know if Dixie was more than a friend, but less than a lover. Rita thought about Dixie - they'd never really spoke about their first kiss and that's what confused Rita the most. The first time they just brushed it off and thought it was just one drunken mistake, but twice surely couldn't be a coincidence. Rita thought about Connie – obviously there where many feelings between them but Rita wanted something so much more serious and she wanted to settle down with her life and she didn't feel Connie was ready to commit to this. Rita finally got up and dressed. She headed to work.

.

Connie appeared to be avoiding Rita at work, so when break time came around Rita went to Connies office.

'Hey, you' Rita tried a smile.

'Hi, sorry I've just been really busy, paper work, filing etc etc…' Connie lied.

'I think there's more to it Con…I'm sorry if the idea of meeting my family isn't what you imagined this Christmas…I was trying to be nice…I know that's why you ran off last night…' Rita stuttered all of her words trying to hide the fact in her mind of Dixie and that kiss.

'What if…what if they don't like me…not many people do' Connie joked but there was hidden serious meaning somewhere within, 'I want us to work Rita' Connie moved over to Rita and took her hand in hers.

'Last night…I thought that'd be it…I thought you'd just walked out on us' Rita mumbled.

'I just got scared…it does happen'

'I want to spend Christmas with you Connie…it can be just you and me at mine…or yours' Rita tried.

'I'd like that' Connie smiled, 'and in time we'll do the family stuff…I'm just not ready yet' Connie explained.

Rita and Connie embraced in one another's arms and Rita cherished the moment as all she ever wanted was to make up with Connie…so why couldn't she get the kiss with Dixie from out of her head…

.

The shift was nearing lunch time and Rita was just finishing with a patient when Dixie and Iain came rushing in to resus to Connie as she was the first person they saw…

'We've got a female mid 30s we think. She was found outside by Zoe and Max collapsed beside the hospital outside. We thought we'd just bring her straight in' Dixie finished speaking to Connie and caught glance of Rita across the room.

'Thank you Dixie, Iain…Cal can you help me over here please and Ethan and Rita you two can quite happily clock off for your lunches'. Connie stated.

Rita entered the staff room and sat alone at the breakfast type bench, Ethan had nipped home to collect his lunch he had left behind this morning. Outside Rita could see Connie in resus through the staff room window and could also see Dixie appearing and heading back outside…'Dixie' Rita called.

'You called' Dixie tried a smile, 'how are you today?' She finished.

'I think you know the answer to that Dix…'

'Rita it's fine, it's not like it hasn't happened before besides you told me you've got a lover now' she winked, 'but seriously I hope it all works out for you she's a pretty fit one, miss ice queen in there'. Dixie smiled trying to hide her true lust for Rita.

'Thank you Dixie' Rita was to leave it there until Dixie began to walk away, 'Dixie…I can't stop thinking about you…' Rita ended.

'I haven't stopped thinking about the first kiss' Dixie turned quickly but said quietly, 'Rita it can never happen…I know you're happy with Connie, this place has never being running so well, if you break up that's it, back to the old days of Mrs Beauchamp shouting her head off at you…I think you need to get serious with her and let people know, everyone will be really happy for you Reet…and you deserve happiness, beside I think people are getting suspicious you're both getting on so well anyway' Dixie smiled, besotted by her true feelings, she left the staff room.

Rita sat pushing away her dinner and put her head in her hands…she had no idea what to do.

.

The rest of the day flew by to Rita – she was mostly oblivious to her surroundings.

The end of the shift came and Rita was collecting her belongings from the staff room, Connie was still dealing with paperwork in her office. Dixie hadn't finished her shift and entered the staff room in her normal clothes and was about to head home but not before telling Rita how she really felt.

'Earlier…did you mean what you said?' Dixie started.

'I'm with Connie, Dixie, you were right it can't happen' Rita was so confused with her feelings.

'The kiss has been playing on my mind all day Rita, I can't forget what you said. And maybe if I hadn't been arrested all that time ago when we first kissed who'd have known what could've happened'

'Dixiee' Rita's eyes widened and where filled with tears of lost hope, 'I don't know what to do anymore, you both make me happy in different ways, call me selfish but I don't want to hurt anybody!' Rita explained. Rita moved towards Dixie and both caught one another's glance. Robyn entered the room and both quickly pulled apart before anything could happen.

.

Meanwhile Connie was in her office with Jacob - he'd been teasing her ever since he arrived at the ED.

'Okay boss' Jacob finished.

'How many times Nurse Masters its Mrs Beauchamp' Connie fluttered her eyelashes but tried to be stern.

'Mrs Beauchamp – Bow Champ! Hmm I like it it's different' Jacob started again, 'do you fancy dinner tonight boss?' He ended.

'I…no I'm sorry' Connie was tempted.

'I only ask once' Jacob moved closer to Connie, touching her arm and pulling her in.

'Jacob…I' Connie tried but without warning Jacob placed his lips on her and Connie fell straight into his embrace.

Rita saw everything from outside and Zoe was stood beside her…'Rita I'm so sorry' Zoe tried.

Rita grabbed her things and made her escape. She sent a text to Dixie saying Dix,I need to see you there's definitely more to us and I know you feel the same, R x

Dixie was already making her way home by this point when her phone beeped and she read the text Rita had sent her. She immediately turned her car around, made her way round to Rita's house. When she arrived Rita just arrived in her own car. Rita jumped out and grabbed Dixie's face pulling her lips onto her own, in between breaths Dixie managed ' are you sure this is what you want?'

'Dixie, no questions please' Rita said, and the rest of the night was a blur as they made their way inside.

.

The next morning Rita woke first with her head resting on Dixies bare chest. She rolled over to check the time on her phone and noticed a unopened text from Connie reading Morning lovely, where did you get to last night I thought we were going to make Christmas plans? C x.

Rita just felt anger run through her body at the thought of Connie and Jacob and didn't reply. She knew she'd kissed Dixie, and hypocrite sprung to mind, but Rita new something was really odd about Jacob and honestly was she was having too much fun with Dixie.

Dixie woke up soon after unaware of her surroundings. She familiarised her eyes and smiled 'that really happened' her hand found Rita's under the duvet.

'It really did, and it's been a long time coming' Rita smiled and placed a good morning kiss on Dixies lips.

'What are you going to do about Connie?' Dixie stated the obvious.

'I couldn't care less about her' Rita was stubborn.

'What's this really about Rita?' Dixie asked.

'I…I saw her kissing Jacob last night in her office…' Rita was embarrassed.

'But you kissed me the other night it makes you no better' Dixie explained.

'But we were drunk' Rita said, 'she was sober'.

'Stop playing games Rita, who do you really want?'

'I want someone to love me, I want love for Christmas…'


	2. Chapter 2

The difference between trying and being

'It's time to choose Rita, it's me or Connie…' Dixie sighed.

.

Rita was undecided and the rest of the morning was a blur. Dixie had left and Rita was ignoring every text from Connie. Rita's home phone rang and she left it to go to answering machine, it was Connie – 'Rita, I have no idea why you're ignoring me, but this is getting out of hand now. Call me back or I'll be round yours in half an hour', Connie hung up.

30minutes later Rita obviously expected that knock on her door which was right on cue, she made her way over and opened it wide.

'Come in'

'Rita I was worried! No one had heard from you and you weren't picking up or answering any of my calls. What are you playing at?' Connie was confused.

'What am I playing at?' Rita dropped her jaw in disbelief and gave an exasperated breath.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Connie asked.

'Jacob?' Rita raised an eyebrow.

Connie eyes dropped 'if you saw what I think your talking about you'd know that that wasn't my fault and he came on to me. I pushed him away and that was it. Don't worry he's been warned and won't be doing that again'.

'Me and Zoe both saw you two. It was humiliating for me!' Rita felt frustration building in her body.

'Rita don't be like this,you know I love you'

'You love me?' Rita sighed knowing Connie was winning her heart all over again.

'Of course I do! Ever since Grace leaving and our massive fall out you're the best thing that could've happened and I'm so happy we made up'

Rita was feeling so ashamed of herself 'I'm sorry'

'Hey you have nothing to be sorry for Reet'

Reet that's what Dixie called me, she couldn't stop thinking about the other blonde…'Connie I…'

'Hey stop it! Now if you can forgive this whole sorry situation with that nurse masters creep, we can be happy…together! What do you say?' Connie was trying so hard to rekindle their romance.

'I'd say yes… I love you too Connie' Rita sighed pulling Connie in by her waist and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

'We're both to be honest with one another from now on, anything that worries either of us will be shared…together if this is to work, okay?'

'Okay' Rita tried a smile.

.

Just before Connie left the two women had decided to make plans to go out for dinner tonight at a local restaurant. Rita was now alone for a couple of hours at home with her thoughts. She couldn't play Dixie so she decided to send her a message…

Dix, I'm sorry for everything… Connie came round earlier and explained the whole situation with Jacob, but I do need to see you some time before tonight. Please reply I don't want to lead you on anymore and we need to sort this R x

Within an hour Rita heard a knock at her door – it was Dixie. Rita let her in and they made their way through to the lounge where they both sat on either end of one of Rita's sofas.

'Dix…I'm sorry' Rita tried.

'It's fine Rita…honestly if she makes you happy that's all I want to see'

'I should never have kissed you that night…or before' Rita explained, ' I don't know why we keep doing this, I know it's wrong but every time we get into that situation I feel myself being drawn into you'

'Rita stop, I'm not going to be the other woman'

'I'm not asking you to be…'

'Well what are you saying Rita, because you lost me as soon as I walked in, I can't figure you out at the moment and I thought I knew you so well'

'We have to stop, this is the end for us. We're friends and always will be but nothing more. We both have to get over it'

'That's fine Rita' Dixie forced a smile and stood up to leave.

'I really am sorry, I wish things could be different…' A single tear slid down Rita's face and Dixie couldn't even look at her as she left.

Dixie closed the door behind her and tears streamed down her face not knowing why she was upset about a five minute fling. She walked to her car and sat with her head in her hands trying to wipe away her tears and clear her vision.

Rita watched all of this from her lounge window. More tears filled Rita's face. Had she made the right decision? Dixie was always to be Rita's best friend but Rita needed a lover in her life.

.

Rita had watched Dixie drive off and began to organise herself and prepare for her date night with Connie. This is it she thought, a new start, a new life with Connie.

Their meal was great Rita ordered lasagne and Connie ordered a pasta salad. The wine was flowing and both women felt great in one another's company. Rita new she had made the right choice and was looking forward to a great Christmas with Connie.

.

The morning after the night before…

Connie woke first from Rita's bed smiling as she saw the beautiful blonde laying next to her. She snuggled into her chest and hugged her so their warm bodies entwined together. Rita slowly woke and smiled down to Connie whose eyes were looking up at her…

'Morning beautiful, we need to get up I've had an idea' Rita was trying so hard to make this Christmas special for herself and Connie.

Rita blindfolded Connie just after they were washed and dressed and lead her carefully holding her hand out to her car were they drove to a nearby garden centre.

Rita slowly undid Connies blindfold and said 'surprise! Pick one!' And array of Christmas trees paraded in front of them and Connie just smiled to herself and then turned to Rita.

'This is wonderful' Connie grabbed Rita's hand and made their way to pick a tree that's when they saw Charlie…

'Hi' Charlie said looking ever so confused as to why the two women where holding hands. 'Are you two?...'

'Erm' Rita and Connie looked at one another trying not to laugh like school girls but also so shocked as to what to say to him.

'Yes, I think we are' Connie smiled.

Rita laughed and lowered her head they were behaving like love struck teenagers but loved every minute.

'Well that's great' Charlie smiled! 'I'm glad to see you two on better terms and if this is the way it has to be you to are perfect for one another' it was obvious he was so happy for them. ' oh and before I forget Zoe and Max are having a New Years party at their flat and asked me to spread the word, so seen as though I've seen you it'll save me a text'.

'That's great I think we'll go! You know we might even announce that were together to everyone! The start of a new year and the start of us! How good does that sound!' Connie beamed at Rita.

'Great!' Rita forced a smile, 'who else is going then?' Rita finished, try to be as cool as ever and succeeding.

'Most of the ED staff, a few from upstairs and the obvious paramedics' Charlie stated.

'Jacob' Rita mouthed to Connie…

'I told you it doesn't matter, beside we'll be announcing us!' Connie said back.

Rita didn't really care about Jacob she was just using that to cover her own anger and self consciousness about Dixie and was getting hot under the collar about her being there as she knew she would be.

'Well you two have a great Christmas, no doubt I'll be seeing you new years but if not have a wonderful start to the year and I'll see you back at work' Charlie smiled and walked off to his car.

'Bye, merry Christmas' they chorused back.

.

Rita and Connie were travelling home with the largest Christmas tree from the garden centre peeping over the car roof.

'Do you have any decorations Rita?'

'I've loads up in the loft' Rita smiled to Connie but it was obvious her mind was else where and hooked on attending or rather not attending that New Years party.

Silence was a virtue until they returned back to Rita's house they climbed out the car and hauled the Christmas tree inside which just fit inside the door luckily.

.

Rita made her way up to the attic. And Connie undid the string holding the Christmas tree together and placed the tree in a corner of the room. Rita emerged from up stairs holding two massive boxes of decorations…

'They're a bit old and dusty' Rita made Connie aware.

'It doesn't matter I'm just happy we can do this together'

'Me too' Rita smiled.

They began to decorate the tree and paraded round the room playing with tinsel and teasing one another. This was the happiest either of the women had been in a long time and it was Christmas Eve eve so they were both pretty excited to be spending their first Christmas together.

'Here you can do the honours' Rita smiled to Connie passing her the star to go on top.

'You think I can reach up there!' Connie winked and with this Rita grabbed her waist and raised her ever so slightly to place the finishing touch on the tree.

'Perfect' Rita admired their work.

'Just like you!' Connie beamed back at her flinging her arms around her and pressing her lips against Rita's.

'An early night it is' Rita winked.

.

Christmas Eve – the next morning the two women lay in bed entwined in one another's bodies. The warmth of one another against each naked body made them feel secure. Slowly each woman opened the eyes.

'I love you' Connie smiled kissing Rita on the forehead.

'You too D…Con' Rita quickly shuddered aware of what she'd just done, where did it come from?! Obviously she was just half asleep so she just acting dumb and pretending to be still in a daze.

'Come here you' Connie placed a kiss on Rita's lips and let her hands caress her body as she lay on top of Rita. Rita succumbed to temptation returning the kiss and moving her way down her neck.

'Shit it's Christmas Eve! We have nothing bought apart from a tree!' Connie made Rita aware, 'come on we're going shoppinggggggg' Connie grabbed Rita's hand her pulled her naked body up slapping her bum and winking at her.

.

They drove through to town in Rita's car whilst Connies car still rest outside Rita's house as she had been staying the past few nights. They reached Holby shopping centre and jumped out of the car, Connie wore louboutons and a figure hugging dress as per whilst Rita just wore comfy black boots, black jeans and a grey top.

'Come on' Connie said as Rita was daydreaming as she locked the car.

'Sorry, I'm coming' Rita smiled.

Inside it was so hard to move for the crowds of people doing their last minute Christmas shopping.

'I'll meet you upstairs in the Chinese at 2!' Connie said and she went to find Rita some last minute Christmas presents.

Rita wandered about looking in the clothes and jewellery shops thinking about what she could but for Connie. Ever so occasionally people would just bump into Rita as the crowds were so hectic. Rita came across a pair of louboutons, ones she knew that Connie didn't already have. They were a matte nude pink colour and they were perfect apart from the hefty price tag of £500.

Rita knew she had to get them so pulled out her purse and paid for them using her card, she finally smiled to herself and let go, she knew this was going to be the best Christmas in a long time. Before finishing shopping and heading back to Connie, Rita bought a few more bits including a photo frame with the word love written in silver lettering across the top and she got printed a photo of her and Connie to put in it. She also bought Connie a box of chocolates and a large bouquet of flowers and went to her car to place all the presents in the boot to make sure Connie didn't see any of them.

Connie had already finished her shopping and was waiting upstairs she had them all locked away in plain bags and out of sight so she wasn't worried about Rita seeing them.

The both ate at the Chinese and then decided to go home and call it a day.

.

Rita went up upstairs and wrapped the heels, chocolate and photo and then placed the flowers out of sight on the patio until morning.

Connie was downstairs wrapping her presents for Rita which included a black mulberry swing bag, a luxury leather jacket and a pair or diamond earrings, she also had an extra gift which she would save until Christmas dinner.

'Con, can you switch the lights off and lock up before you come to bed' Rita shouted from the top of the stairs, Connie placed Rita's presents under the tree and went up to bed.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

Rita waited until Connie was fast asleep and snuck downstairs to place her gifts under the tree. She quickly went outside and grabbed the flowers from the cold and put the under them under tree too. She smiled at the sight of the living room before leaving and switching the light off. She switched the light back on, something had caught her eye…

What's that she wondered… Rita made her way over to her fireplace where there was a smaller present hiding behind a picture. It wasn't wrapped and was a small box, able to open without destroying it she took the box and looked inside…

.

It's Christmas!

Connie woke first snuggling into Rita and trying ever so lightly to wake her up. Eventually she succeeded and Rita began to open her eyes.

'Happy Christmas' Connie smiled and placed a tender kiss on Rita's lips.

'Happy Christmas Con'

They both got up and stay in their night wear and decided to go downstairs and open their presents together whilst watching early morning Christmas TV and movies.

Obviously Connie saw her flowers first 'Wow, thank you they're amazing Reet!' Reet… 'Here you open one of yours first' Connie smiled passing a package to Rita.

Rita tore off the silver wrapping and and it revealed the leather jacket Connie had bought for her, 'Thankyou' she beamed 'I needed a new one my brown one was getting very tatty!' Rita hugged Connie, 'I want you to save your main present for last that's the box so here you can have this one first' Rita said whilst passing the wrapped chocolates and then also passing the photo frame and picture of the two to Connie.

Connie unwrapped both and beamed at the sight of each, 'they're lovely, Thankyou so much'

Connie then passed Rita the diamond earrings and the mulberry bag which were wrapped in brown paper and had silver string lining them.

'I hope you like them…' Connie smiled.

Rita opened each and her eyes widened at the sight of the gifts, 'connie you shouldn't have, these must have cost a fortune' Rita hugged Connie tight kissing her.

'I'm just glad you like them' Connie kissed Rita back.

'Here's your main present' Rita winked, 'I hope they're your size' she finished trying to make Connie aware of what she had before actually opening the wrapping and box.

'You didn't!?' Connie had twigged, she quickly unwrapped the louboutins and hugged them into her body ' they're perfect Thankyou so much, you know me so well' Connie smiled from ear to ear, 'I do actually have one more present I was going to save it until later but nows the right time'

Rita's face dropped, she wasn't very subtle.

Connie got up and looked behind the picture to get the small box from the fire place Rita had previously found 'that's weird, I must not of brought it down but I could have been sure I'd put in there' the box was no where to be seen. 'Don't worry I'll go and look upstairs' Connie smiled 'I'll be right back'

Rita moved her position from the floor to the sofa with her head in her hands trying to figure out if she should of done what she'd done…

'I can't find it Reet' Connie shouted from the top of the stairs…

'Reet stop calling me Reet' Rita muttered under her breath it was obviously bothering her but she didn't let Connie hear.

.

Much to Connie's surprise she thought she'd lost Ritas last present but was determined not to give up, 'Do you mind if I keep looking, it's kind of important and you make a start on Christmas dinner?' Connie asked.

'Yeah that's fine' Rita tried a smile.

'Thankyou, I love you' Connie started 'you know what?'

'What?' Rita asked.

'I don't need the present to say this' Connie began ' Rita Freeman, I'm totally in love with you, who'd have thought it! But seriously our arguments have lasted a lifetime and now it's time for our love to last a lifetime, will you marry me' Connie got down on one knee.

'I don't know what to say' Rita appeared flustered.

'Well… Say yes?' Connie winked, 'I'm waiting'

'Er…yes?' Question filled Ritas own answer but Connie was oblivious to her doubts. Connie stood up and wrapped her arms around Rita.

.

Christmas dinner

The two women had a full Christmas dinner at Ritas house, the table was laid and crackers lined both table mats. Rita wore a paper hat from a previous opened cracker whilst Connie just wore a Christmas jumper and apron as she had helped with the cooking in the end. As the day grew on the pair sat snuggled on the sofa watching the queens speech and then watching the soaps and finishing with the polar express before the fell asleep against one another's bodies surrounded by warmth and homeliness.

.

Boxing Day was a blur and the week passed pretty quickly as Rita knew she didn't want it to as she didn't want to attend the New Years party.

'Can we just not go?' Rita asked Connie.

'Not go where?' Connie was confused.

'Zoe and Max's party… I don't want to go, I just want to be with you in the time we have off together'

'I just want to be with you, but this is the perfect time for us to announce our engagement, as I've said before it's the start of a new year so it's the start of us' Connie persisted.

.

The day of the party came…

'Hey can you pass me my dress please Reet?' Connie asked whilst applying makeup and finishing her hair…

Rita rolled her eyes to herself at the thought of Reet but again kept quiet about it and passed Connie her evening dress. ' are you going to wear your new louboutins?' Rita asked.

'Of course' Connie replied ' but you've got to cheer up, come on Reet' Connie smiled and was really trying.

'I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about…'

'Don't you dare say Jacob, is that what this silent treatment is about! I told you all about this…'

'No Connie, no it's not I promise!' Rita convinced her, ' it's just about…well I,'m so happy we're getting married' now Rita was trying to convince herself, 'you know what, I love you Constance Beauchamp' Rita had finally let go of her doubts for good this time.

'That's great and I love you too…but less of the Constance please' Connie laughed and pulled Rita on top of her onto the bed looking into her eyes and the moving forward to kiss her lips…

.

Connie wore a black tight figure hugging dress with her new louboutins and a matching clutch bag whilst Rita work a black top, jeans and a blazer which held some glitter and some black louboutin shoes she'd borrowed from Connie.

'I don't know how you walk in these' Rita laughed.

'You get used to it on a day to day basis' Connie laughed back at her.

'Come on, are you driving?' Rita asked.

'Yes I will do' Connie smiled'just let me grab a jacket and we can be off'

Both Connie and Rita now we're ready and headed for the door they locked up and entered Connie's car and drove round to Zoe and Max's flat which already had many cars outside the front.

'Jesus, there must be a lot of people here' Connie said whilst trying to park her car.

'Party of the year' Rita laughed.

Connie finally found a place to squeeze her car into and took Ritas hand at kissed her delicately, 'the start of a new year'

'It sure is' Rita returned the kiss and couldn't wait to announce their engagement.

They walked into the apartment block and up the stairs to the flat to which the door was already open. They were greeted by other ED staff and then finally saw Zoe and Max.

'Hi, nice to see you did you have a lovely Christmas?' Zoe said to them whilst standing beside Max and kissing Connie and Rita both on the cheeks.

'It was very nice thank you' Connie smiled, 'how was yours? Oh and here's a bottle of champers for everyone to enjoy at midnight'

'Ah thank you! We really enjoyed it actually our first Christmas in this place I couldn't asked for anything better' Zoe and Max both smiled at one another.

'We've actually got some news…'connie started. 'We're engaged' Connie blurted and everyone around them stopped speaking and all eyes where on Connie and Rita.

Suddenly well wishes and applause rang out around the flat 'congratulations, unexpected but brilliant!' Max realised he'd said aloud.

Connie, Rita and a few others just laughed 'no more arguments at work, everyone will be happy' Connie winked and nudged Rita.

Rita smiled back at Connie and then kissed her whilst a few wolf whistles could be heard coming around from the room. Rita and Connie didn't care what other people thought they were totally smitten with one another…

Rita then turned her glance towards a figure leaving the room brushing past people.

Rita excused her self and said she was just say hello to a few of her other friends but really left the apartment and followed who she was led to believe was Dixie.

Rita reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced out towards Dixie who was stood at the front entrance with her back to Rita.

'Dixie?' Rita said.

'Hi, you! Merry Christmas and I hear congratulations are in order' Dixie smiled.

'I need…' Rita started but was then interrupted as a brunette woman walked through the entrance.

'Rita meet, Julia'

'Er…erm hi?' Rita was confused as she'd never seen this woman before and then right before her eyes Julia kissed Dixie on her lips.

Rita let out a small laugh, rolled her eyes and looked a way, she then just said, 'I'm just going to be off outside, it was nice to meet you Julia' Rita went and found a bench and sat outside.

10minutes passed.

'Hey Reet, come on you're missing the party' a voice shouted from behind her it was Dixie.

Rita just nodded it was clear something was bothering her.

'Hey come on what's the matter?' Dixie took a place next to Rita.

A single tear slid from Ritas left eye.

'Come on, come on don't cry' Dixie brushed the tear from Ritas cheek and Rita just stare into dixies eyes.

'Dix…I' Rita placed a small kiss on Dixies lips holding it there as moments passed and Dixie didn't know how to respond.

Finally Dixie pulled back 'Rita?'

Again Rita pressed her lips into Dixies caressing her face and not wanting to leave the blonde she couldn't get out from her mind.

'I need to go' Dixie said.

'But I…'

'I know better…'

'Dixie please, I can't stop thinking about you'

'You're happy with Connie and I'm trying to be happy with Jules'

'But that's just it, I'm trying to be happy with Connie and I am happy with you' Rita was an emotional wreck.

'Come on Rita it will all be okay' Dixie wrapped an arm around Rita to try and control her shivering and crying, 'don't worry, we'll sort it out'


End file.
